Jump First, Punishment Later
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Tony acts recklessly, Gibbs is angry. Will the punishment fit the crime? Spanking as punishment included. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


Tony knew he was in trouble from the way Gibbs glared across the room at him. They were in the ER now, probably would be for a while. An oxygen mask was over Tony's face, while Gibbs just looked annoyed as some brave nurse dabbed at the gash above his head. He was going to need stitches or at least some of that surgical adhesive to close the two and a half inch wound over his right eyebrow. Tony was sure they'd force Gibbs into X-rays and a cat scan first. Gibbs had taken a hell of a blow to the head and ingested a lot of water.

Tony removed the mask and coughed a few times, bringing his share of the Potomac up as someone jammed a container under his chin. He'd thought he'd retched it all out at the scene, but he guessed he couldn't underestimate his body's capacity for holding water. At least it wasn't salt water.

Ducky moved closer, resting a hand on Tony's back. "Are you doing all right, dear boy?" he asked, clearly hovering.

Tony caught his breath and nodded. They were going to put him on a dose of antibiotics just to be safe, but they'd listened to his breathing and checked his lung capacity and as long as the pulmonologist signed off, he'd be okay to go home tonight.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony asked, his voice strengthening now that the last of the water had been expelled. He was worn out and a little cold in the air conditioning but was okay, all things considered.

"Jethro will be fine. He's protesting the medical tests, of course. Oh, before I forget, he said to tell you that the black won't be needed, that he's going back to basics. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Tony flushed, looking over at Gibbs, who gave him a feral smile. Yeah, Tony was going to be punished for this one, with hand to ass combat. Bare skin on bare skin.

"No idea, Ducky."

"Mmmmhmmm." Tony had the uncomfortable feeling that Ducky hadn't been fooled at all.

By the time McGee gave Tony a lift back to his car, he was shivering. McGee was concerned, had suggested he drive Tony home, but Tony wanted his own wheels at hand. He could hardly tell McGee that he was going to Gibbs' place. No way, no how. For all the team knew, Tony was seeing a buxom blonde named Crystal and Gibbs was in between redheads. Their relationship was their secret and they needed it that way.

"I'm okay, McGee," Tony stressed. "Just gonna watch some movies and order a pizza"

"Sure you don't want me to stay?" McGee had been extra caring—even a little clingy—since Ziva's death four months ago.

"Positive," Tony said firmly. "You were there. You heard the docs. Breath sounds are fine, no sign of infection, the antibiotics are just precautionary. Anyway…" Tony lowered his voice. "Abby's probably shaken up. Go to her, Probie."

McGee looked as if he was wavering, but Tony shook his head. "I'll keep my phone right by my side and if I need anything, I'll text you. I promise. I'm not messing around with this."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure." Tony patted McGee on the shoulder and got out of the car, his wet shoes squishing on the pavement. "Thanks for the lift, McGeek. Go to the Geek caves!"

McGee's smile was strained as he drove away.

Tony sighed, pulling the too large gym shirt and shorts away from his body. McGee's clothes were clean but they weren't comfortable. He couldn't wait to get home and shower. He was on autopilot as he drove, blinking rapidly as he came to a familiar house. He'd driven to Gibbs' place. What if Gibbs didn't even want to see him tonight? What if the punishment wasn't due yet?

Tony parked in the garage, very aware that Ducky would be driving Gibbs home eventually. There'd be no way anyone would let Gibbs drive. Tony went upstairs and turned the water on hot as he could make it before washing thoroughly, glad a travel size of his bath gel was here and he didn't have to use Gibbs' Coast.

When he was done soaping and rinsing, he was finally warm and he turned the water off, toweling himself dry slowly. As he stepped into the bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he noticed the man standing stock still, staring at him.

Gibbs.

His eyes were glowing with passion…anger. Tony winced inwardly. "You feeling okay?" he asked in a low tone.

"Fine. What the hell were ya thinking??" Gibbs took a step forward and Tony realized he'd just showered as well. Had Tony really been in such a zone that Gibbs had used the spare bathroom and he hadn't noticed? He worked his lower lip between his teeth and Gibbs shook his head.

"Used the bathroom over the garage. You didn't miss a thing."

So that explained the comfortably worn jeans and black denim button down Tony hadn't seen before. It was a more casual outfit than Gibbs usually wore, silvery chest hair peeping out of the unbuttoned neck of the shirt.

Tony gave him a relived smile and Gibbs stepped closer again. "Asked you a question, DiNozzo. What the hell were ya thinking?"

Tony's instinct was to shuffle backward but he stood his ground, looking at Gibbs defiantly. "I saved your life. I was thinking about saving you."

"Didn't need saving," Gibbs grumbled.

"You were unconscious and had been thrown fifteen feet down into the damned Potomac. Even Super Gibbs couldn't have survived that without a helping hand."

"And your responsibility was the suspect!" Gibbs shot back.

"The same suspect who was bleeding out from the six holes we put in him? He was in no shape to move, Gibbs. McGee was right behind us and secured him."

"Then ya should have sent McGee in the water."

"Remember, he's afraid of heights," Tony shot back and Gibbs only grunted in reply. They stared at each other for a long minute before Gibbs' face softened and he mussed Tony's wet hair.

"Stupid move."

"Necessary move," Tony replied firmly.

"You gonna take your punishment like a man?" Gibbs asked and Tony felt his body clench, his cock hardening.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly.

Gibbs nodded, crossing the room and sitting in an armless chair in the corner. Tony followed a little more slowly and when he was within reach, Gibbs flicked his wrist, making the towel fall to the ground and leaving Tony completely naked, completely vulnerable. He smirked at Tony's hard-on and patted his lap. Tony looked down reflexively, wincing slightly when he saw how stiff he was.

"You gonna make me wait, DiNozzo? I'll spank you harder."

Tony bit his lip, trying not to groan, thrusting his hips outward. "Fine, twenty five then. And I'm not going easy on ya. And you better not come."

The last words were hissed and Tony let out a full body shiver at them before settling on Gibbs' lap, ass in the air, cock trapped against the older man's thigh. They both loved this part the most.

Gibbs' hand came down hard, a stinging slap that made Tony gasp, heat and increased bloodflow rushing to his left cheek. Just when he was breathing normally again, Gibbs hit the right cheek just as hard, a firm stroke that bounced Tony hard. He groaned low, trying to remember to breathe as Gibbs started a punishing assault. He delivered twenty five on each cheek, never varying the strength of the blows. Tony's ass was aching before they were done, and he had no idea how he'd take Gibbs right now.

"God…that was…" Intense was the only word for it. Tony stood on shaking legs, looking at Gibbs who seemed so unruffled despite the bandage on his forehead. "What now?" His entire body was quaking.

"Get on the bed."

"Hands and knees?" Tony asked. He wasn't sure he could take the pain of having Gibbs fuck him long and hard.

"No," Gibbs said quietly and it was almost as if a switch had been flicked off, his voice softening and becoming tender. "Just get to bed, DiNozzo. Let me take care of you."

Tony grinned and looked down at his dick.

"Not that way," Gibbs said in that same gentle voice. "You're gonna lie here beside me and you're gonna stay still and quiet. Could have lost you, DiNozzo."

Suddenly, his hard dick didn't matter so much. As it started to soften, Tony crawled between the sheets, the cool sensation almost too much on his overly sensitive body. He was suddenly exhausted, the emotional fallout of the day crashing down on him. "Could have lost you too, Gibbs. Would have. Don't get mad because I jumped first and thought about the consequences later."

Gibbs regarded him for a moment as he stripped off, sliding between the sheets and pulling Tony's head to his chest. "You got punished. It's over. We're here and we're together and it's okay. Hate you crossing the line like that."

"Even Super Gibbs needs a hero sometimes," Tony said sleepily.

"That make you my Boy Wonder?"

Tony meant to reply that Gibbs had his superheroes confused but that hand stroking his hair was too relaxing and soon he drifted off, secure in Super Gibbs' arms.


End file.
